zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:OoT 3D design changes
Only design changes that cannot be shown with pictures should be described with words. Preferably, comparison pictures between the original LoZ:OoT and the 3D remake should be used instead in all cases.-Puoukkk (talk) 15:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :I agree we should give OoT3D its own page, where we talk about it and explain the differences. I think it'd be great to have all the differences in one place, but its just too much for a sub-section on the regular OoT page. I'd be behind doing that with all the remakes (LA DX, OoT MQ, ATttP on GBA). Other specific changes should also be noted in other articles when relevant, just like we've always done with remakes. For example, the fact that the game is in 3D doesn't need to be noted on the Water Temple page, but the fact that the specific temple now has colored lines on the floor to guide you around should be mentioned. We've generally been putting alternate-version specific stuff like that in a separate paragraph at the end of the page/section, and I think that's a good way to do it in most cases.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think a single "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D" page with sections for development/reception/etc. including a section titled "Design Changes" would be best (same for other remakes). Like TM said, actual sub-pages of mainspace articles are very rare (can't think of any off the top of my head), and I think it's best that way. Making a single OoT3D page would be straightforward, include all the information on the remake in one place, and is fairly in line with standards (that's how we handle original releases of games; by giving them each a page with the appropriate sections). Implementation wise I'm not worth much till at least the end of summer unfortunately, but all power to whoever is able to work on it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:39, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Mentioning relevant design changes in specific pages As a side topic, can we please stop removing OoT3D info from specific pages (for example taking information about how a boss is different out of that boss's page)? We've always mentioned these remake differences in-article like that, usually just by adding a paragraph about the re-make at the end. I don't remember there ever being a decision to prevent the addition of information like that, the debate as far as I remember has only ever been about where/whether to make a central list of all differences. Talking about version differences as they come up is a long running standard on the wiki and I don't understand why we're suddenly not doing it anymore.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) What FD said. One article w/ sections, & lets stop removing content we're just going to have to add back in anyway. Knives182 (talk) 23:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll concur with these two here. I guess we have always added remake differences such as those; so if IPs just add them let's rephrase them and all that. However, if it's a minor needless difference (i.e. Skulltula guy obsessed with adding the fact that they have red eyes) I don't think it's all that necessary. Anyway, can we please come to a decision about this? It appears most are in favour of SOME kind of Ocarina of Time 3D page. We can have a section like FD said titled "Design Changes" and that's that. Sound good? -'Minish Link' 21:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that we should have a separate page for Ocarina of Time: 3DS and mention its changes from Ocarina of Time. Also, I like the idea about having a 3DS Changes section on each page that relates to this. The 03:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Vote here! Knives182 (talk) 04:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I believe OoT 3D should have a "changes" page. I have the original N64 version and the 3DS remake and there are VERY noticeable changes. For instance, in Impa's house, there are various drawings of someone performing different actions, like pulling an armos statue and shooting the bow. Also, in the spider house there is identifiable furniture. the boss key treasure chests have been redesigned to look like a "guilded" version of the Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword versions. in the spirit temple, the skull design on the bottom of walls is moved to only a select few walls. and there are sheikah stones. However, I don't think the game itself should have it's own page, because if it did you would have to make a 3D Master Quest remake page as well. Just Sayin'. oh yeah, and what knives said too. Zeldas ganon (talk) 06:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Mentioning the Button Changes on Song Pages So basically, until this edit, the Ocarina of Time 3D buttons were on the Song of Storms page. And the buttons not being on other pages, I figured a discussion would need to happen before anything was done. I removed the notes, and was wondering, since some people may only have OoT3D should the notes be included? And not just because of that, but for the sake of being as complete as we can. Of course, if we do add them, we'll have to present them in a better way than (In OOT3D, L, R, A, L, R, A.). So... yeah, thoughts? – ''Jäzz '' 00:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Since those buttons don't universally apply, I think the others should also be listed for completeness. If I remember correctly the cube disk uses the C-stick and A button, which you can still successfully do by reading our current instructions, and the Virtual Console release requires people to be translating from N64 controls anyway, but OoT3D is a totally separate release with totally different control inputs. I'd recommend a separate sentence saying "in OoT3D the buttons are: up-circle-pad, shake the gyro, sneeze on the mic, pet the screen like it's a kitten, etc.", or whatever it is you do on the 3DS.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll concur with FD on this one; VC and MQ aren't necessary here, since both use the same input/require translation from N64 controls, and another separate sentence about the OoT3D notes/buttons works. -'Minish Link' 02:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::As this uses a different interface than that of the Virtual Console, Collector's Edition and GameCube Master Quest versions, I'd think a separate sentence to just note the new buttons would make sense. - McGillivray227 02:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm not particularly fond of the notion of implementing it, but people will just keep adding it anyway because they know so much better than we do apparently. --AuronKaizer ' 12:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's n00bs for you. -'Minish Link 16:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Since it'll be easier to just come up with a standard for these now, how's "In the 3DS remake of ''Ocarina of Time'', the notes are " which would look like In the 3DS remake of ''Ocarina of Time'', the notes are In the edit screen. – ''Jäzz '' 16:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, except I'd probably move the OoT3D link to the word "remake". If the link is the words "Ocarina of Time", it looks as if it's just a link to the game's page in general.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::What FD said. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) With OoT3D linked to remake, does this have the go ahead? As I'm playing the game right now and can easily get the notes. – ''Jäzz '' 01:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC)